Chapter 1 A hurting WildCat
by ResidentEivlfan12
Summary: Troy being diagnosed with Cancer and not being able to play Basketball with the Wildcats. Every one has strength for Troy to get well but Troy. Will he fight the Cancer with all his friends plus his Girl friend by his side will Gabby is preagent with Troy
1. Chapter 1

I don't own High School Musical 1, 2 or 3.

**AN: For those who have been followed my very first Fan Fiction " ****Love will with stand anything" That will still be updated soon. Right so I'm starting one for High School Musical. About Troy being diagnosed with Cancer and not being able to play Basketball with the Wildcats. Every one has strength for Troy to get well but Troy. Will he fight the Cancer for him-self with all his friends plus his Girl friend by his side. Well lets find out.**

**Gabby POV (After Troy's 1****st**** Chemo treatment)**

I watched Troy carefully because I didn't want to wake him. He was so tried from the Chemo, which the doctor said would happen. Just watching him sleep made me say in my head Troy I'm here don't wake up just get some rest, Wildcat. Almost on que he woke up and put his hand on my face.

"Troy are you ok. Do you want me to get a nurse?" I asked a little scared that Troy woke up so suddenly.

"No, but could you hand me that basin over there?" asked Troy going to barf basin or no basin.

**Troy's POV **

I watched her as she walked over to get the basin. Yelling to my-self "Hurry up Gabby before I barf. I closed my eyes for a minute, and then I heard her scream my name and It shot helplessness through my body as I saw her lay on the floor crying Then I saw her get up and come towards me with the basin. I took the basin from her and started to barf into it I could feel her put her hand on my back I looked up to see Gabby crying in pain. I wanted to help but I could not stop barfing if my life depended on it. When I was done Gabby had her head on my shoulder asleep. I woke her up asking her if she was alright.

"Gabby honey are you ok?" I wisped because I still felt like I was going to barf if I talked any loader.

"I'm fine I think I'm just tired." she said as she got up and tried to walk over to the door but she sat back down like she was in pain. She was now scaring me.

But before I could ask if she was alright our best friend Chad walked in and Gabby put her arm around me like she wanted me to hold her. Chad just looked at me like dude cant you see she in pain.

"Chad come here." I said a little above a wisped but he still heard me. He came over and asked me what I needed he knew I just got out of my Chemo treatment and he wanted to be as helpful as he could.

**Chad's POV **

Troy looked so tired when I walked up to him. I wish I could of took all the pain of Cancer away but I couldn't. I stood there for a minute in quite and then I asked, "what's up man?"

"Can you bring Gabby home I can tell she's tired and she's been here all day." said Troy ready to pass out from complete exsughstion.

But Gabby had other plans. She would not let go of Troy no matter how much I tired. I can remember the violet seizure Troy had that day. Gabby just stared at him before yelling for someone to help him. After he was stable again Gabby would not go near him as her thinking was she thought she caused him to have the seizure. Before I left to take her home she saw that he was sleeping and kissed him on the lips and he woke up and pulled her into his embrace and there he held her until she pushed him away and left with me and left a Troy in tears but infact this is what he wanted, but I think he was more hurt that Gabby wouldn't tell him the truth about the pain she was in Mental and or Physical.

**Hope every one enjoyed this. Review and please don't be mad about Love will with stand anything that will be done as well but I'm into this right now so you might have to wait awhile but enjoy this one as well. **


	2. Chapter 2 A little Wildcat

**Chapter 2: Little Wildcat**

**This Chapter is about How Troy finds out he his going to be dad. He has a major ****seizure w****ell Gabby was in his arms, and is transported back to his room by his mom (poor Troy!) And Gabby is worries about the baby. That cant be good.**

**Still Chad's POV ( after leaving Troy's room.) **

Gabby and I slowly walked to the waiting room. She kept saying her stomach hurt and that she thought she would collapse if I let go of her. I told her to hold on to my hand still we got the waiting room. We walked into the waiting room Gabby asked:

"Chad can I sit down just for a second, I feel really dizzy. She asked with pain writhen on her face almost in tears.

"Sure Gabby, you wanted me to see if your doctor will see you before I take you home." I asked trying to confront the now crying Gabby.

"Yeah, if you want to." Said Gabby as she watched me almost sprint to find Sara

**Gabby's POV (waiting for Chad to find which is Troy's mom)**

I sat in that vary uncomfortable chair waiting for Chad to return with Sara. I started to sing out load a little to the song Troy and sung on the roof:

**Take my handTake a breathPull me closeAnd take one stepKeep your eyesLocked on mineAnd let the music be your guide**

All of a sudden I got to Troy's part and stopped when I heard his weak voice sing:

**Take my handI'll take the leadAnd every turn Will be safe with meDon't be afraidAfraid to fallYou know I'll catch you through it all**

"Troy?" I asked getting up and he took me in his strong arms from basket ball last year and we danced until I felt light-head and Troy could tell and asked if I was okay and asked if we should sit down. I said that would be nice because my stomach really was hurting me now.

"Gabby you okay?" Troy asked as he lead me to the chair sat me down, and cuddled me in his arms.

"Troy, my stomach really hurts." I said laying my head on his chest.

**Troy's POV **

I watched my beautiful girl in my pain sobbing into my chest. My girl looked at up to me as she felt great pain in her back. I rubbed it out and she didn't seem to mind she just went back to resting her head on my chest. Me and the Chemo weren't getting along so I woke Gabby up and I asked her to come back to my room with me so if I had another seizure or had to puke I wasn't going to do it in front of all the people in the waiting room, but just then I heard my mom coming down the hall talking with Chad. I swore I head her say someone was going to be a dad. My mom came in the waiting room.

"Mom, who's going to be a dad?" I asked a tired look on my face

"You!" said my mom coming to hug me.

I felt my body start to get jumpy like I was having a seizure pretty much because I was. It woke up Gabby who was still resting on my chest.

"Troy are you ok?" She asked me frankly afraid "Sara why is he shaking like this?" I heard her ask

My seizure was over before I knew it and I heard my mom close the door to my room saying "Now Stay In Bed My Wildcat" I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see hear what I but I said "Oh mom, she loved me so much."

**Reviwe and what do you think Gabby will do Keep or miscarry the baby And how do you think Troy feels about being a dad?**


	3. Chapter 3 We'll get through this

**This chapter is pretty much Troy and Gabby are talking about the baby and she has cramps .Troy gets vary ill Sara is called in to help Troy , but will Sara get there in time. Now I tell you the best thing ever Gabby doesn't lose her baby she just has a lot of stress right now in her life. Wouldn't you just love to be in her place.**

**Gabby POV (A week after Troy's ****seizure)**

I was being told I was going to be a mother. It was great, but how did Troy feel about this was feeling betrayed, hurt, or even that he couldn't love me anymore. I needed to talk to Troy. I walked into his room.

" How we feeling Wildcat." I asked not noticing that he was asleep.

I put my hand over my mouth to shut myself up. I heard him breathing heavily in his sleep. I put my other hand over his chest to see if he was alright. At the feel of my hand, his hand raised to touch mine. I prayed that he wouldn't wake up. Yes I needed to talk to him, but he needed his rest.

**Troy POV:**

I was so out of. It's been a week séance Gabby and I found out we were going to be a mommy and daddy and frankly I was very happy. Today though was not a good day for me the Cancer is taking it's toll rather fast. I was so tired I couldn't even open my eyes to my girl when she needed me. I heard every word though. She kept asking me if I still loved her with her going to have my baby. I thought she was nuts for even asking me that question, of cores I still loved her and all I wanted to be able to do is tell her. Almost on cue I was awakened by this tear jerking pain in my head. My hand raised to my head. Gabby was freaking out asking me if I was alright. I couldn't answer her because my head to bad.

"Tory!" I heard Gabby yell like I was on fire which I felt like I was or like I was about to jump of the back the Titanic which sounded pretty good right now.

" Gabby do you have to be so loud?" I asked not meaning to sound harsh but I was and it made Gabby cry.

"I… I'm sorry Troy… I didn't mean to." sobbed Gabby 

There I go again not remembering that her emotions were totally whacked out of shape. I wanted to hold her in my arms and her that I was sorry for yelling at her that my head was in major pain and I was pretty sure I was running a fever. Almost on cue she started to say that she was sorry for waking me and all she was to be held by the man she loved. Which was me. 

"Come here babe, you look really tired." I said looking her at and patting the place next to me on the bed.

**Gabby's POV:**

"That's because I am Troy. Are you okay you look vary pale your self." I said with concern written on her face. 

"I'm fine Gabby come here." Troy pleaded with he arms wide open.

I climbed up next to him, and he held me in his strong sweating arms. He explained that he had a bad really bad headache and thought for sure he was running a small fever. I looked up to him and he looked so much in pain and so sick, But he was there for me which brought up the thought of talking to him. Then I had this cramping in my stomach and screamed I said to my self in my head "sorry Troy" 

"Oh my god, my stomach hurts really bad again Troy help me" I screamed so loud I was sure he was going to slap me, but he didn't.

"Babe clam down, I'll call my mom." said Troy 

"No, just give me a second Troy." I said 

Soon the pain clams down and I lay my head on troy overly hot** (temp) **chest. I Knew something was just not right with Troy. Headaches, fever was this how he was going to leave me in a painful way. I said to him Babe your burning up I sat up quickly and ran for the phone to call Sara. I picked up the phone and called Sara.

"Hello this is . Oh hello Gabby are you alright?" she asked. 

Sara, I'm fine Troy he on the other hand is running a fever and has a painful headache. Please Sara you have to come now. I may have to raise this baby on my own. I cant do that I just cant." I yelled into phone.

"Okay Gabby, do something for Troy and just stay clam okay I be there in a minute." said Sara.

I hung up the phone and ran to Troy and stroked his brown beautiful hair out of his face. This was the most painful thing I ever went through with my emotions in an up roar and my Boyfriend on death road, but I just looked at the now sleeping Troy and said,:

We'll get through this I now we will." I said laying my head on the bed.

**Review, and what do you think of that Troy getting sick like that and Gabby calling Sara for help Well we'll find out in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Welcome home Troy **

**Summary: (Things I didn't Wright down in a chapter)Troy's fever breaks and he is told he is well enough to go home for now but he will have to come back at any sight of the Cancer taking affect and to come back for Chemo, but other then that he is free to leave. (Things in this chapter)Gabby feels the baby kick for the first time Troy has gotten the flu and Gabby is scared that it is not the flu, but the Cancer. (Next Chapter) Sharpay comes to visit Gabby Troy and Terry . Sharpay confronts Terry about Troy's sickness while Gabby's at the Dr.**

**PS: It may be Gabby's POV for awhile**

**Gabby's POV **

I was laying on the sofa in the living room like I have been for the last past year. Séance Troy was diagnosed with Cancer that's were I slept. When I found out that I was having a baby I was already in my 3 month and today it would be 4. The baby had a little surprise for me and it kicked hard.

"Owww……" I yelled out , and Jack Troy's dad came down stairs to see if I was okay. 

"Gabby, are you okay?" asked Jack as he looked at me dumbfounded.

"I'm fine Jack the baby just kicked for the first time." I said softly trying to stay quite and not wake up Terry Troy's 17 year old sister.

Jack walked back up stairs with his eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas tree. That night there was a thunder storm and I knew I was expecting a visit from Terry, and almost as soon as I said that she was at the top of the stairs looking down on me with a frightened look on her face she said forgetting : 

"I want Troy." she called down.

I went up stairs and brought her down stairs. She was 17 she didn't understand what had happened to Troy. This is how I look at it Troy was 21 years old and didn't know how this happened. She asked If she could sleep down here with me. She grabbed a sleeping bag and slept on the floor next to me and I told her Troy always would love her no matter were he was. 

**The next morning:**

"Gabby, Terry?" asked the soft voice of Troy ( wait Troy)

Terry jumped up and hit me in the side she didn't mean to. Troy hugged Terry she just rubbed his face she was blind so she had to feel him to make sure he was there. I sat up and winced in pain, Troy came over to me in a hurry. I wanted him to hold me and he took me arms and all that came out of his mouth was:

"Babe are you okay?" Troy asked worried about me.

"Yeah, Troy I'm just really tired because I was up all night with Terry, Troy she was so afraid she wanted you so much and so did I." I said walking to the stairs to sleep in our room for the first time in a year.

"Honey, I'll take care of Terry me and her will do something today together." said Troy going over Terry.

"Okay Babe, I'll be upstairs resting if you need me. Troy be careful don't over do it." I said walking up the stairs to our room closing the door behind me. 

**Troy's POV:**

I was home my sister was so happy but then you have to understand she 17 and she missed me. Every one did so right now I took her up stairs to her room and we had a nice talk over cookies mom brought me my pain meds and brought us the cookies. They were the only thing I could keep down but I was soon to find out that was wasn't even going to happen today.

"Troy, Can I ask a question"asked Terry 

"Yeah Terry you can?" I said 

" Is Gabby okays. I didn't me to hit her." she asked so scared she had hurt Gabby.

Before I could answer her mom came in with my pills that I had to take. She gave them to me and left the room. 

"Hold on baby girl" I said hugging her.

"Are you okay big brother." Asked Terry afraid she had hurt me somehow in the hug.

No, but honey its not your fault, I hate to ask this out of my little sister but can you get Gabby. I asked her as I sat down her bed. Holding my head.

**Terry's POV:**

I was 17 years old when my big brother was told he had Cancer. I ran down the hall to Gabby's room and knocked softly and she told me to come in. I ran to were she was laying and quickly yelled:

"Troy doesn't feel well he is scaring me!"

"Lets go see." said Gabby hugging me 

I cried in Gabby's arms when I heard my big brother my hero laying in my bed rolling around in pain. I swarmed enough that Gabby let me go . I ran to Troy, I was scared and he knew it. 

"I'm sorry honey." he said shaking.

"For?" I asked I maybe 17 but I was swore I was crying.

"For, scaring you this just happens something you must expect honey. Its not your fault nor is Gabby's. 

**Gabby's POV**

I could see Troy was in no shape to go to the sonogram today so I would ask Sara to go. If she was busy I would go myself. I trusted Terry with Troy she was he's sister. 

**AN: So let me now what you think Id love to know. Troy is getting sick again and its his first day home. Its just the flu séance Troy's immune system is so weak. Hope you guys and gals liked this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: I Cant Believe it !

**Chapter 5: I Cant Believe it !**

"Troy, will you watch a movie with me?" I asked noticing that Troy looked sick.

"Not right now baby girl I don't feel well." Troy said in a way that was tearing me a part.

"Okay, I'll get Jason to do something with me." I yelled at him not really realizing that how upset I made him.

"Terry wait." He yelled after me, but I was already down stairs looking for my cell phone being blind sucks.

I was looking for it when I heard it ring. It was Jason or at lest I thought it was till I picked it up. It was his mom and she was crying I asked her what she was crying about. After I did I'm sorry I did. I dropped the phone to the floor, and ran out the door. Troy ran after me I wish he won't have.

When he caught up with me I was sitting in the spot were Jason first asked me to be his steady girl-friend. Troy sat down next to me clearly out of breath, but he managed to ask me why I ran off with out telling him.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked me

"He's on life-support. Troy I have to see him."

" Honey, I'm so sorry, How did that happen."

" I don't know his mother called me, Troy I can't handle this I'm loosing my brother and the love of my life the father of my baby. I said now crying.

"Baby girl, first of the bat I'm leaving you nor Gabby if I can at all help it. I'm sure Camren is just as upset about Jason as you are. Your not serous when you talk about a baby are you?" asked Troy

All I could do was shake my head yes in his chest because I couldn't face him. I felt as though I disappointed him, but he just held me. I could hear Chad coming up behind me.

"Hey, What's up with Terry" asked Chad

"Chad, Jason he's on life-support and we need to talk Terry she's Pregnant with Jason's baby can you take her to see him." asked Troy


End file.
